


Reckless

by Marry234328



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, айдолы, тайные отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Они оба знают, что должны остановится; они оба знают, что этого не произойдет.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reckless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421632) by [dreamingdaegu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingdaegu/pseuds/dreamingdaegu). 



Безрассудство.

Это было бы самое честное слово.

Было много слов, которые Сан мог бы использовать. _Множество_ слов. Взволнованность, страсть, веселье, головокружение. Чувственность, нежность и трепет.

Но если бы ему нужно было выбирать, он выбрал бы «безрассудство». Потому что оно этим и является.

Они новички, едва дебютировавшие. Мир вот-вот раскроется под их ногами. У них есть все задатки стать звёздами. Фанбазы посвященные им, популярные клипы. У них даже есть мировой тур, спустя пару месяцев после начала их карьеры. Конечно, было не легко добраться до сюда, им не протянули всё это на блюдце. Никто не видит слёзы, боль, давление. Изнурительные долгие часы репетиций, жаркие споры и долгие встречи с руководством.

Но потеряв многое, они многое приобрели. Они уже достигли настолько многих вещей, их собственные достижения поражают их, и так много вещей еще ждёт их впереди. Вещи, ожидающие их…. если они продолжат двигаться вперёд. И это именно то, что им нужно делать. Им нужно продолжать. Не отвлекаться, оставаться сфокусированными на мечте.

То, что им определенно _не_ нужно делать, это что-то опасное. Ничего, что могло бы увести их с пути. Ничего, что может навлечь на них _неприятности_.

Сан знает это. Он также знает, что Уён тоже знает это.

И всё же, так или иначе, ни один из них не может остановиться. Ни один из них не может внять голосу разума или проявить сдержанность, как они должны делать.

Они не глупы; они оба знают, что произойдет с их карьерами, если это всплывёт наружу. Знают, что вся их упорная работа, решительность и талант больше не будут иметь смысла, если все узнают об отношениях, особенно, если это произойдёт с новичками вроде них. _Особенно_ , если это двое мужчин. Но в глубине души Сан знал с самого начала, что невозможно не поддаться этому.

Что-то в Уёне просто было… _другим_ , с самого начала. Перед тем как Сан встретил Уёна, он никогда не задумывался о своей ориентации. У него не было на это причин. Ему нравились девушки, иногда он целовался с ними, а иногда за закрытыми дверьми они заходили немного дальше. Он был натуралом, и он нормально относился к парням, любящих других парней, но… он просто был не таким.

Уён изменил всё, даже не прилагая усилий. В нём была искра, которая сразу привлекла Сана. Он был красив, уверен в себе и ужасно мил. Дружелюбен и игрив, но со стремлением к своей мечте, которое иногда поражало своим упорством. Изумительное сочетание элементов, которые Сан считал привлекательными сами по себе, но все они были в Уёне, и это было действительно чертовски интригующе.

И хоть раньше и Сан никогда не думал о парнях в этом смысле, он не мог избавиться от этих мыслей, уводящих его всё дальше. Все его мысли, сфокусированные на тренировках, их дебюте, их цели, полностью перешли на Уёна. Его яркую улыбку, его сумасшедший смех, на то, как иногда его взгляд словно становился более пронзительным, когда он останавливался на Сане. На то, как он прикасался ко всем мемберам и Сану, и казалось будто на нём его пальцы задерживались немного дольше.

  
То, как это произошло в первый раз, было так же безрассудно, как и все их последующие встречи. На задних сидениях машины, на пути в общежитие. Все остальные мемберы уснули. Воздух был спокоен, но странное напряжение, которое Сан пытался объяснить, утяжеляло его. Не некомфортное, просто…. необычное. Возбуждённое.

Уён шептал ему что-то. Приглушенно и кокетливо, но не переходя грань, чтобы в случае необходимости, выдать всё за дружелюбие. Дразня и растягивая границы, осторожно и в то же время слишком напористо.

Сан был не настолько уверен, отвечая тем же, но всё равно делал это. Проверял границы их дружбы, так же как и Уён. В темноте машины, с наэлектризованным воздухом всё чувствовалось нереальным. Как-будто это был не настоящий мир, будто у их поступка не будет последствий.

Может именно поэтому всё произошло. Может поэтому губы Уёна проехались по челюсти Сана. Почему, вместо того, чтобы принять это за случайность, Сан повернул голову, чтобы поймать губы Уёна в маленьком, быстром поцелуе. Никто ничего не сказал; просто улыбка едва видная в темноте, прежде чем наклониться друг к другу и поцеловаться еще раз, пока никто не заметил.

На этом всё не закончилось. Они разделяли моменты вроде этого снова и снова; украденные поцелуи в тихих уголках, пустых студиях, под одеялом, когда все остальные спали. Отправляли ужасно неподобающие тексты друг другу посреди закулисных комнат. Смеялись и нашептывали друг другу истории, в независимости от того, где они находились. Ни один из них не говорил о том, что происходит, как будто произнесение этого вслух разрушило бы чары. Слишком много серьёзности за головокружительным порывом, который пришел с их секретом. И это было нормально, это было весело. Сан никогда не ожидал, что это продлится долго. Это были пара — много — моментов проявления слабости. Просто точка на его обычной линии жизни.

Он не может просто пустить всё на самотек в эти дни. Они оба знают, что должны начать относиться к этому более серьёзно, что им нужно быть более осторожными, но месяцы спустя они всё те же.

Они не дураки. Они понимают последствия происходящего. И всё же рядом друг с другом, они могут только вести себя глупо. Достигать границ, находясь под камерами и снимать с себя рамки во время фансервиса; мимолетно касаться друг друга за кадром, через секунду после ухода стаффа; проводить всё свободное время вместе, всё ещё являясь легкомысленными, улыбающимися и нелепыми.

Сан знает, что он должен остановиться; что один из них должен быть разумным. Но это сложно в моменты вроде этого. Рёв толпы доносился из зала сквозь коридоры в закулисы. Бормотание голосов: стилистов, продюсеров, визажистов. Других участников, шутящих и разогревающихся.

Это тяжело, когда он здесь, в этой тесной ванной комнате, дыхание Уёна щекочет его щёку, а его руки блуждают под рубашкой. Когда он чувствует ногти, царапающие его живот, и зубы, дразняще прикусывающие его нижнюю губу. Раскаты низких вздохов Уёна на его коже, когда пальцы Сана обхватывают его талию и притягивают ближе.

Они оба знают, что должны остановится; они оба знают, что этого не произойдет.

— Где их носит?

Слышат они приглушённые, явно обеспокоенные, бормотания Хонджуна за пределами ванной. Наверное, они задержались слишком сильно, у них есть всего несколько минут до выхода на сцену. И все же Сан не может устоять перед последним поцелуем, долгим, сильным, жгучим. Он чувствует мягкий стон Уёна в поцелуй. В нём есть некоторая надежда на то, что Уён будет думать об этом на протяжении всего шоу. То, что он может достаточно завести его, что потом, в отеле, будет сорвана одежда, руки протянуты в отчаянии и мольбе, пот, кожа и…

— Две минуты до выхода на сцену, — слышится голос одного из команды.

Уён слабо вздыхает. Он наклоняет голову и упирается лбом в лоб Сана. Он поднимает взгляд и их глаза встречаются.

В этот момент желание немного отступает. Из-за этого Уён выглядит намного младше и непривычно открытым. Более уязвимым, чем он позволяет видеть людям. Один из тех редких моментов, когда они действительно тонут друг в друге. В том, чем они рискуют.

Но здесь было нечто большее. Больше, чем страх. Под всем этим была нежность и тепло… иногда, Сан думал, что видит в этом что-то более _глубокое_. Что-то более обнаженное и честное, чем они показывали друг другу когда-либо. Нечто, что он чувствует и сам, но слишком напуган, чтобы дать этому имя.

Потому что, как им не хватает поцелуев, прикосновений, секса…

Есть что-то, что ведёт их. Что-то, что больше, чем чистое вожделение. Намного больше.

Пальцы Уёна соскользнули с живота Сана. Сан всё ещё мог чувствовать следы от них на коже, даже если в этот момент они были переплетены с его собственными. Краткое прикосновение рук, момент странной сладости между ними. Сан слегка сжал его руку и Уён улыбнулся; неподдельная маленькая улыбка. Это каким-то образом заставило сердце Сана биться быстрее прежнего.

В воздухе повисла тишина. Сан понял, что почти задерживает дыхание. И тогда…

— Одна минута, — крикнул член команды.

— Дерьмо, где они? — прозвучал сразу после этого голос лидера.

Сан смотрел на Уёна. Он задержал свой взгляд на нём на пару секунд дольше, чем он должен был, прежде чем они кивнули. Уён выскользнул первым. Сан подождал несколько секунд и осторожно вышел из ванной. К счастью, никто не заметил, что они вернулись вместе, также как никто не обратил внимание на их слегка растрепанный внешний вид. Единственное, что они чувствовали это облегчение, что они вернулись вовремя.

Они быстро направляются к сцене, звуки интро громыхают в зале. Крики толпы достигают оглушительного крещендо. На экране появляются последние слова.

_Что для тебя сокровище?_

Видео заканчивается. Крики становятся громче. В темноте Сан чувствует прикосновение к своей спине, слышит _удачи_ прошептанное близко к его уху. В момент, когда они выходят на сцену, Уён поворачивается и подмигивает.

Сан улыбается.

Возможно, они могут оставаться безрассудными ещё какое-то время.


End file.
